Nothing but Memories and Mistakes
by jasper03
Summary: E/O Challenge: SUPER CHALLENGE He remembers her body, the desire and pleasure, but he doesn't remember her face. She was just one of his mistakes. This is a Sam OR Dean fic! PLEASE BE AWARE this has mature content. If you are reading, HAPPY B-DAY Soncnica


**E/O Challenge: SUPER CHALLENGE I think I used every challenge thingy... Collapse, Raw, Nausea, Profile, Ashen, Flesh, Shot, Tender, Wrist, Hitch, Spine, Ravenous, Clammy, Cramp, Flutter, Abrubt, Graze, Fever, Broken, Combustible, Broken, Skin, Belly, Flinched, Lash, Keen, Wrench, Thermometer, Numb, Melt, Local and the phrases 'all of a sudden' and 'it comes on slowly'**

**Word Count: A lot**

**Disclaimer: Oh gracious I wish they were mine!**

**Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!!! Mature Content!!! I honestly don't know what got into me and I apologize ahead of time. I'm pretty sure I used all the challenge thingies, can't be sure cause I don't think there is a list anywhere. If I'm missing one, let me know and I'll try to squeeze it in. And if I have some word that isn't a challenge... well it should be! This can be a Dean or Sam fic, notice I left out names. ;P**

**Just in case you read this: Happy Birthday Soncnica!**

* * *

**Nothing but Memories and Mistakes**

**By: Jasper03**

He felt it, same as her. He knew instantly he would be staying in a local motel that night with her. She admired his profile all evening in the bar and he had stared at her the same way, fantasies rushing through his mind. Her face stood out in the room against the ashen setting, giving her a bright and healthy look and he was instantly in lust with her.

At last call she grabbed his wrist and an electric shock shot through his body. Up and down his spine and rippled through out his flesh. He wasn't going to spend his night pent up by a porcelain god wracked with nausea. Nor was he going to have a hangover big enough to give a hurricane a run for its money. No, he had a pretty little temptress ready for good, hard, raw fun. Much better than drinking himself into an oblivion.

A taxi waited outside to deliver them to their unrestrained bliss. It was too cramped inside the taxi for what they wanted to do, but they made it work until the taxi came to an abrupt stop in front of a skeezy motel. They unfolded from the vehicle and paid for the ride before they resumed their previous engagement.

Just seconds after shutting the door, he felt his shirt being ripped from his body and was tossed to the floor where it settled in a gray heap. Shoes and socks didn't have a chance on the grubby green carpet. She stripped quickly, barely losing the contact she had with him and leaving nothing to his imagination. Loosing seconds in the process, the lovers kissed harder with reckless abandon to make up for the lost time.

Soon her cheap tricks and tempting promises aroused his body with ever-present tingles and small flutters of excitement seized his heart. He felt her sweet tongue dip through his moist lips and a rhythm was set. It came on slowly at first, each dip going deeper and deeper creating feverish ecstasy for both of them. Like mercury in a thermometer, their lust and desire climbed higher and higher with no end in sight.

Cold fingers trailed from his neck to the small of his back where they stayed a moment, hovering above the waist band of his jeans and his mind begged for them to dip lower. His muscles flinched under the touch she gave his tender flesh. He slowly ran a hand down her chest and let it settle on her breast. She moaned loudly and a strong sensation jolted through his lower region.

Her hips began a grinding rhythm against his and he reciprocated the action while painful pleasure burned trails of need through his body. Plump lips trailed from his and grazed down his jaw line. Seductive kisses moved down his neck and to his chest where she lingered as her fingers slipped, but only just past his boxer-briefs waist band.

The room was hot and their bodies became clammy. Sweat glistened and ran down his chest ending at the border of thin clothing she wanted to pass and explore. He felt nimble hands working quickly to unsnap his jeans button and ease the zipper down.

A shudder ripped through him and his breaths turned ragged when his jeans fell, pooling to the floor. Shallow, broken gasps filled the room as her tongue played their mind bending tricks further and further down his torso. Her ravenous tongue flicked mercilessly at his belly button, his sanity melted and was completely wrenched from him.

Pained desire deepened as she moved her crafty lip tricks away from his pleasure point and lazily traced back up his body. Want blinded him and he groaned expressing his need to his seductress. Taut muscles in his abdomen clenched and burned as the heat of the moment grew fierce. Her body lashed passionately with keen movements against his.

Ability to from coherent thoughts was long past gone. All he could do was mentally curse and love the aggressive and exotic worship she gave his body. He hissed as the last article of clothing fell from his hips and he cried out softly as the boxer briefs brushed past his overly sensitive skin, falling to the floor.

Both their naked bodies touched and were near combustible, threatening anything that was near to keep from their path of seduction. Her magic hands worked over his body until shocking shudders wracked his body. With clenched jaws, a growl ripped from his throat. His body thrust and all of a sudden, he was delivered into searing, mind numbing pleasure. Nearly ready to collapse, soft cries hitched in his throat. Some of surrender, others still pleading for more in his post-pleasured haze.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry! Please let me know how this went, I promise it will NEVER happen again! I just wanted so badly to do a super drabble and this seemed to be the way to do it. Do you have any idea how hard it was to place 'thermometer'?**


End file.
